


Paws

by actualborealis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualborealis/pseuds/actualborealis
Summary: Imagine being the groomer that works on Steve Rogers' dog.





	Paws

 

"Hi." 

The man standing at the front desk seemed uncomfortable in the salon. He was tall and muscular, with a head of blond hair and an awkward but charming smile. A bright red leash was wrapped around his hand, the other end connected to the collar of the wiggliest golden retriever you'd ever seen. You glanced up towards the paw print shaped clock hanging on the wall and realized this had to be your next appointment. Stepping around your grooming table, you made your way to the desk and pulled up the booking program on the computer, (F/C) polished nails dancing over the keyboard.

"This must be Captain?" you inquired about the eager canine. His owner half-smiled and half-grimaced, somewhat apologetically.

"This is Captain," he agreed. "This place was recommended to me by my best friend. His dog Sergeant comes here, he said." 

You stopped to think and the image of an exceptionally well-behaved German shepherd flashed into your mind seconds later. His owner was James Barnes, who insisted you call him Bucky. He wore his dark hair up in a bun, and he had a metal arm. You never asked him about it but it definitely stuck out in your mind - as did his dog. Sergeant was never a problem on your table. Whatever training regiment Bucky used worked wonders! You were pretty sure you'd said as much before. Your lips pulled up into a bright smile.

"Sarge!" you chirped happily as you checked Captain in for his appointment, nodding your head enthusiastically. The (H/C) hair you kept pulled back out of your face swung with the movement. "He's one of my best clients. Real great dog. That bodes well for you, Cap!" 

You opened the door separating the front from the grooming area, passing through and crouching down to let the golden sniff your extended hand. His warm tongue swiped over your (S/T) skin and you knew he approved. Your hands ran over his coat, checking for tangles, scratching him behind his ears. His tail wagged the whole time. You took his leash from his owner, straightening yourself up.

"You'll call when he's ready?" he asked, sounding a little bit like an anxious parent.

"I sure will," you promised, leading Captain back. "I'm (F/N), by the way!"

"Steve." He smiled and stuck out his hand for you. You paused to shake it, still beaming. "Thank you, (F/N). I'll uh, see you later."

"Say bye to dad," you told Captain, who just wagged his tail even harder, not appearing to notice as Steve exited the building. 

You finished Captain in about two hours, grateful after your long day that he wasn't a shave-down job. He'd loved his bath (definitely a dog to bring to the beach), and tolerated the dryer. When it came time to scissor up the fur on his paws and take care of his nails, he gave you each of his front paws obediently, somehow managing to do it in a fashion that was ten times more adorable than the way Sarge usually did it. You would occasionally pause your work to let the golden cover your face in sloppy kisses, dissolving into a fit of giggles when you finally continued. Dogs like this reminded you why you chose grooming as your career path. The final touch was a big red bandana tied around his neck to match his leash. You kissed him right on top of his nose and let him down off your table. While you swept up his fur, he made himself at home on one of the many dog beds against the wall.

Pulling up his appointment on the computer to find Steve's number, you went through the check out process in the program while you waited for the man to answer the phone, wedged between your ear and your shoulder. Once you heard his voice, you smiled.

"Hi, Steve! It's (F/N) at the Pet Parlor. I just finished up with Cap, he's all ready to go whenever you're good to get him!"

"That's great! I'll be there shortly. Thanks, (F/N)." 

About twenty minutes after you hung up, Steve was coming in through the door, announced by the tinkling of a bell. He couldn't help but smile once he saw you and Captain. You were sitting on the floor, your back against the wall, with the dog's head resting in your lap. Your starry rain boots, which he assumed were to keep your feet dry when you bathed dogs, were crossed one over the other. You were showing Captain a video of _your_ dog and chattering with him about it.

"Her name's Lady," you were saying, "like from Lady and the Tramp, 'cause she's a cavalier spaniel. She's a little bit of a handful but I think you'd really like her!" You looked up when you felt Steve's eyes on you and smiled, cheeks flushing. "Well, Cap, looks like it's time for you to go home." 

"Hey Captain," greeted Steve, earning the full attention of his dog, who bounded to see him. You got up and let him through the gate, passing his leash over to Steve. "He looks awesome, (F/N). Bucky was right about this place! Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Cross my heart," you assured him, grinning. "It was a pleasure to have Cap on my table today. I'd love to see him again, seriously. Here!" You plucked a business card from the desk and scribbled your name and phone number onto it. "Bucky's got my number too, sometimes it's easier to just text me to set up an appointment." 

"Do I have to text you only about appointments?" Steve asked, taking the card. The pink dusting your cheeks turned to red.

"No," you decided. "Not only about appointments."


End file.
